matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Phreak (Episode 9.1)
The Accelerated Man was the third mission for the Zionites in Episode 9.1 Transcript Tyndall: Warrior, from the data we've managed to gather related to the intruder, we think we've found a way to contact him directly by his unique code signature. It's a low-level hack, however, and has to be run through a nearby land-line. I'm sending you to the site of a recent call to police, reporting an encounter with what could have been the intruder. Access the phone you find there, and we'll try getting a message through to him. Operator: I'm reading a couple signals in there--bluepills, from the looks of 'em. Louie Hoyos: Aldo, do something! Ado Belmont: Er... See here, now... I won't have this kind of...er...intrusion... No... I'll... I'll file a complaint, that's what I'll do. Operator: Damn, that wasn't right. It didn't go through-- some kind of interference. We're going to have to talk to Tyndall. Ado Belmont: Yes, dear. Tyndall: We're getting jammed on the code bands we need for the signal, operative. The interference appears to be Machine in origin, and from somewhere in the vicinity. Commander Roland thinks that we can track down the origin of the interference by forcing the Machines to respond to an emergency call about the intruder. Just a moment... All right, go to the location I've uploaded to you; it should be empty. Use the phone to there to call the police. Report something that sounds like a brush with the intruder. Operator: Ooh, faking emergency calls-now we're really asking for it! Dear, dear, dear... Tyndall: That seems to have triggered a Machine response, and faster than we'd expected. Their jamming station must be close by. We're correlating the response reports now... Tyndall: We've zeroed in on the source of the Machine jamming, {redpill_name -t}. If you can disrupt their facility, it may give us a window of opportunity to get a message through to the intruder. Operator: I'm getting some interference here... I guess that's as good a sign as any that you're close to the jamming station... Operator: That ... all of ... jamming ... computer. Operator: Ooh. I guess a bullet through the CPU is one way to do it... Ya know, somehow I always thought that only worked in movies. Tyndall: Access the land-line at the indicated location as quickly as you can, {redpill_name}. Hopefully, we can get through before the Machines get another jamming routine in place. Operator: Kind of weird that talking to this guy has to go through the Machine lines, but hey, what do I know. Just one blue signal in there. Should be all right. Giovanni Evagash: Sure--next room. Just no long distance, huh? Operator: Hrm. He's dropped the connection. I can't re-establish... Not what you'd call a real chatter, is he? Giovanni Evagash: Heyyy... I heard a lot of dialing going on in there. Where'd you call? Zimbabwe? Tyndall: He didn't say very much, but what he did say was encouraging, operative. It sounds like this could pave the way to further contact. If he wants to learn from us , then maybe we'll be able to learn from him, in exchange. He seems to know things about the Machines that could be extremely useful. We'll have to work to build on this beginning. I'll keep you informed. Tyndall, out. Completed NPCs (enemies) *''Episode 9.1'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 9.1) Category:Episode 9.1 Missions